The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method of processing a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium, and in particular to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of processing a substrate each including a process of film-forming a carbon-based film, a substrate processing apparatus appropriate to applying such processing and a recording medium.
Carbon-based films such as carbon films have extremely high resistance to etching with HF-based and CF-based substances. On the other hand, such films are very readily removed using for example activated oxygen, and can therefore be applied as hard masks or sacrificial films for double patterning in lithography processes. Moreover, such films can be applied as stacking-layer materials combined with metals or as compound materials for electrode processes or wiring line processes.
Recently, demand for miniaturization and higher performance in semiconductor devices is on the increase. Lower temperature manufacturing technology for semiconductor devices is demanded in order to meet such demands. Accompanying this trend is a demand for lower film-forming temperatures for carbon-based films.
However, it has been difficult to obtain a carbon-based film that has appropriate characteristics when the temperature for film-forming is brought down from a high temperature region of above 700° C. to intermediate or low temperature regions of 700° C. or below.